


Special Occasion

by Karios



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: It was rare Henry could find a date with no personal significance.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Jo eyed the cupcake on the desk with suspicion. “What's this for?”

“Nothing!” Henry replied confidently, gleefully. 

“Okay then.”

With more than 230 copies of every calendar day behind him, it was rare Henry could find a date with no personal significance. Whether an anniversary or a loss, sometimes the sheer wealth of happy or sad memories was suffocating. But today held no importance, and Henry was celebrating the extra-ordinariness of it.

Lucas arrived and beamed at the confection. “Sweet! You brought me a cupcake for my birthday. Thanks, Boss!”

Henry passed it over, sighing. “Felicitations, Lucas!”

Another one down.


End file.
